


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by Magical_Bucket



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dreams, Fluff, Happy Ending, I decide how to deal with it, It's MY emotional breakdown, No Angst, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Bucket/pseuds/Magical_Bucket
Summary: The very first garden, Eden. Everything was just as bright and lush as he remembered it. Crowley took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. Everything was perfectly peaceful, without a wiley serpent tempting the inhabitants.“Is that you, Crowley?” A familiar, somewhat happy, voice came from behind him.A short and sweet fic, basically just a story of pining and desire.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I’ve never seen you here before.”
> 
> I have hated September. SO. MUCH. So to add on to my workload, I wrote a small little fic of somewhat softness before I lose my sanity :) Hopefully, October will be better, maybe I'll write a spooky fic?

Sleeping had quickly become one of Crowley’s favourite hobbies. In the earlier days, It was a good way to pass the time when hell wasn’t pushing him to tempt every human in sight. No matter what, sleep always seemed to come to him easily. Mostly everything about sleep was enjoyable. All his problems would slip away and get replaced with the problems of dream Crowley. The dreams, however, could be a little touch and go. For the most part, his dreams weren’t too bad and typically could be quite pleasant. Other times, his mind was plagued with temptations and his memories of falling.

One of the first times he had ever allowed himself to drift off wasn’t terrible by any means. It was a late summer's night, and Crowley had curled up under a tree, using lush green grass as his bed. His mind wandered while his eyelids got heavier, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep. 

The next thing he saw was the garden. The very first garden, Eden. Everything was just as bright and lush as he remembered it. Crowley took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. Everything was perfectly peaceful, without a wiley serpent tempting the inhabitants. 

“Is that you, Crowley?” A familiar, somewhat happy, voice came from behind him. 

Crowley’s entire corporation whipped around to find the source. And there, among the plants, stood Azirapahle in angelic white robes. He was pleasantly surprised to see him, after all, it had been a while since they last spoke; but there he was, just as beautifully angelic as he remembered. There was so much he would have loved to talk about, but he had to remind himself that this wasn’t really his angel.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” was what Crowley settled on as a greeting. Maybe it was a tad rude, but it was the truth. Though Crowley had slept and dreamed before, Aziraphale had never been in them. Not that he was complaining about Aziraphale being there, he had actually grown quite fond of him, it was just new. “You look nice.” His gold eyes looked over the angel, analyzing. Aziraphale, for his part, smiled at the compliment. Perhaps he wasn’t so real after all.

“Why thank you, dear boy.” Aziraphale finally stepped forward, holding an apple Crowley would have sworn wasn’t there five seconds ago. The angel stopped about a pace away and offered the apple to the serpent. “Try a bite? It’s simply scrumptious! Straight from the tree, as well.” Crowley was shocked at that one. Usually, tempting was his thing, especially tempting with apples. He really didn’t know what he was thinking when his mind made this dream up. 

However, he didn’t want to resist. Maybe it had something to do with the angel's voice, or how the apple did look as good as he described it, regardless, Crowley still reached out and took it from Aziraphale’s hand. He brought the fruit up to his mouth and took a bite, his mouth immediately filling with sweetness. 

“See? I told you it was scrummy!” Aziraphale was very happy with himself, practically jumping on the spot with his hands clasped together. Suddenly, it stopped and the angel began to analyze the demon's face. Soon, he seemed satisfied and his features softened again. “You’ve got a bit of- oh, here. Just let me-” Crowley was confused until Aziraphale grabbed the hem of his sleeve and brought his hand up to his face. He felt a soft fabric brush across the side of his mouth and chin. “There we are! You had a bit of juice on you,”

Crowley had stopped working. He could feel his face heating up and prayed that Aziraphale wouldn’t point it out. Who cared if it was a fabrication, the touch was still nice. 

“Ngk- t-thanks,” Crowley stuttered out as Aziraphale’s hand pulled away to brush the garment off. 

“Would you like to go on a walk with me? It’s such a lovely day, I'd think it would be a crime not to enjoy it.” Aziraphale stretched out his hand for Crowley to take. Of course, the demon didn’t see a reason not to take it, so he did. They had never held hands before, but Aziraphale’s hand was soft. It was another odd feeling, but a welcome one.

“I don’t see why not. Lead the way, angel.”

And so, Aziraphale led them deeper into the garden, chatting idly about a dish he had tried recently while Crowley listened intently. The further they walked, the more Crowley began to realize. For one, had Aziraphale’s eyes always lit up when he was talking about food? He knew he hadn’t always had that little pep in his step, nor had he looked at Crowley with such a loving look before. Or, had he? There was always the possibility that he hadn’t noticed before, after all his mind would have had to get the idea from somewhere. 

It wasn’t long before they were relaxing under a large oak tree, Aziraphale sitting against it while Crowley laid on the ground with his head in the angel's lap. They had been talking for what felt like hours, the occasional fruit getting miracled up for a snack. 

“I don’t know about that, dear. The humans will name the stars in due time, I’m sure.” Aziraphale popped a grape into his mouth, happily sighing around it. 

“No, I’m sure they might come up with their OWN names for them, but all the stars are already named. I would know, I’m the one who made em’,” Crowley had lifted his hand above his face to trace out a few familiar patterns. “You know, we should meet up more often. There's too much to talk about for a few hours every few centuries, y'know?” The hand lowered as Crowley focused on the other's face. 

“Perhaps we shall,” Aziraphale said while nodding. Everything fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise between them was the occasional chewing and the grass rustling in the breeze. As far as Crowley was concerned, the first time he dreamed about Aziraphale had been one of the best ones yet.

Sadly, Crowley did eventually wake up to the morning sun beaming down on him. He was still under a tree, but not even a trace of Aziraphale had been left behind. Of course, nothing was left, Azirpahle hadn’t been there at all in the first place. Crowley stretched out but didn’t get up. For the first time in a while, he had felt calm, truly happy. The patch of grass felt like one of the comfiest spots on the planet, so he wasn’t particularly inclined to get up. Instead, he stayed there for a few hours longer taking a sunbath. When he did get up that afternoon, he wasn’t even upset. Crowley was still happy about his dream, and went on his merry way, a little pep in his step and a craving for apples.


End file.
